wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera/II/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera Jakże smutnym wydawał się dom przy ulicy Hautes-Salles w Saint-Malo, od chwili, gdy pan Antifer w daleką wyjechał podróż. Dni i noce upływały dwom kobietom w niepokoju i trwodze ustawicznej o tyle im drogie, a nieobecne osoby. Upłynęły już dwa miesiące od wyjazdu trzech naszych podróżnych, a nie było jeszcze żadnej stanowczej od nich wiadomości. – Matko! Matko! powtarzała Eliza, oni nie powrócą! – Wrócą, wrócą, odpowiadała zwykle matka; miej ufność, moje dziecię! Chociaż doprawdy lepiej byliby uczynili, gdyby byli wcale nie wyjeżdżali. Łzy były jedyną odpowiedzią biednej Elizy. Odjazd pana Antifera w całem mieście wielkie wywarł wrażenie. Mieszkańcy przyzwyczaili się tak dalece do widoku pana Antifera, że wszystkim brak było tej postaci, przechadzającej się z fajką w ustach po ulicach, wałach i wybrzeżu Brak im było również nieodstępnego Gildas Trégomain i młodego kapitana. Pan Antifer był zanadto szczery i gadatliwy, aby ludziom nie powiedzieć choć w części o swojem szczęściu; to też tak w Saint-Malo, jak w Saint-Servan i Dinard powtarzano sobie historyę Kamylk-Paszy i listu, który otrzymał Tomasz Antifer. Mówiono również o posłańcu, który przywiózł Antiferowi upragnioną wiadomość o położeniu wysepki, gdzie ukryte były takie wielkie skarby. Gadanina ludzka zamieniła sto milionów na sto miliardów. Można więc łatwo sobie wyobrazić, z jaką niecierpliwością wyglądali wszyscy wiadomości od pana Antifera, który od razu przemieniał się w bogatego nababa, przywożącego ze sobą ładunek brylantów i innych kosztownych kamieni. Co do Elizy, ta nie pragnęła bogactw i prosiła tylko Boga o prędki powrót wuja i brata. Wprawdzie Eliza odebrała już kilka listów od Juliana, ale w żadnym nie było jeszcze wzmianki o osiągniętym celu podróży. Pierwszy list pisany był z Suez. Julian donosił w nim o szczegółach podróży i o dziwnem rozdrażnieniu nerwowem wuja; drugi list, wysłany z Maskatu, opisywał żeglugę po oceanie Indyjskim, przybycie do stolicy imanatu i projekt podróży do Sohar. Eliza i Nanon wielokrotnie odczytywały te listy, na które nie mogły odpowiedzieć. Liczyły dni, które mogły jeszcze upłynąć do powrotu ukochanych krewnych. Trzeci list od Juliana nadszedł dnia 29 kwietnia, prawie w dwa miesiące po odjeździe pana Antifera. Zobaczywszy pieczątkę pocztową z Tunisu, Eliza wydała okrzyk radości. – Matko! oni już wyjechali z Maskatu, już żeglują po morzach europejskich! wołała. Niedługo przybędą do Francyi, za trzy dni mogą być w Marsylii, a z Marsylii do Saint-Malo podróż trwa najwyżej dwadzieścia sześć godzin! – No czytaj! czytaj jak najprędzej! odpowiedziała Nanon. Nikt nam teraz nie przeszkodzi. Matka i córka siedziały w pokoju na dole, zajęte robotą. Zamknęły drzwi za listonoszem i były pewne, że nikt im nie przerwie czytania. Eliza, ochłonąwszy nieco ze wzruszenia, zaczęła czytać głośno list następujący: „Regencya. Tunis. 22 kwietnia 1862 r. Droga Elizo! Przesyłam najpierw dla ciebie i dla twej matki serdeczne pozdrowienia. Dwa moje poprzednie listy musiałaś już pierwej odebrać; w dzisiejszym jednak doniosę ci coś ważniejszego, a mianowicie, że co do owego skarbu, kwestya zmieniła się nieco ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu wuja…” Tu Eliza przerwała czytanie i, klaszcząc w ręce, zawołała: – Matko! oni nie znaleźli skarbu! Bardzo się z tego cieszę, bo pewno prędzej powrócą! – Czytaj dalej, odpowiedziała Nanon. „Przyznaję, że dla mnie jest to także wielkiem zmartwieniem, bo poszukiwania nasze przeciągną się jeszcze bardzo długo!.. Eliza zadrżała. – Co to znaczy? szepnęła zaledwo dosłyszalnym głosem i szybko czytała dalej. Julian opisywał szczegółowo o przygodach na wysepce w zatoce Oman i że zamiast skarbu znaleźli w żelaznej skrzynce dokument, w którym była nowa o innej długości geograficznej. „Możesz sobie wyobrazić, Elizo, gniew i rozczarowanie wuja i przykrość, jakiej ja doznałem, nie dlatego, ażebym żałował skarbu, ale dlatego, że jeszcze nie prędko powrócę do Saint-Malo. W pozostawionym przez siebie dokumencie Kamylk-Pasza poleca, aby wiadomość nowej długości geograficznej zawieść do niejakiego Zambuco, bankiera w Tunisie, który posiada znów wiadomość o drugiej szerokości geograficznej. Widocznie skarb jest ukryty na innej wysepce; zapewne pasza musiał mieć także jakiś dług wdzięczności względem tego bankiera, tak, jak miał względem naszego dziadka. Spadek zostanie więc podzielony pomiędzy dwóch spadkobierców. Wuj gniewa się okropnie, że zamiast stu milionów, odziedziczy tylko pięćdziesiąt. Był więc jak odurzony, gdy przeczytał dokument, a tajemnica cyfr o mało co nie wymknęła mu się nieoględnie wobec Ben-Omara. Na szczęście powstrzymał się jakoś. Trégomain jest także w rozpaczy. „Mój Julianie, rzekł do mnie, gdy pozostaliśmy sami, czy ten pasza nie drwi sobie z nas przypadkiem? Może on ma chęć wysłać nas na koniec świata?” Doprawdy, ja sam nie wiem, co o tem myśleć! W każdym razie wuj dobrze uczynił, mając się na baczności z Ben-Omarem, bo o ile mi się zdaje, nie jest to człowiek, zasługujący na zaufanie, a jeszcze mniej jego dependent Nazim. Jestem pewny, że gdyby oni wiedzieli o adresie bankiera Zambuco, staraliby się wyprzedzić nas w podróży i zmusić go do wydania tajemnicy. Ale oni nie wiedzą, że my udajemy się do Tunisu; doprawdy trudno się domyśleć, dokąd pośle nas fantazya tego paszy. Tłómacz Selik był równie ździwiony, widząc, że powracamy z pustemi rękami i nie wątpił już, że udawaliśmy się na poszukiwania hydrograficzne. Powróciwszy do Maskatu, musieliśmy jeszcze czekać dwa dni na przybycie okrętu z Bombay. Myślałem, że w tym liście będę wam mógł już donieść coś pewniejszego, ale gdzie tam, wiem tylko tyle, że wracamy do Suez, a stamtąd mamy się udać do Tunisu.” Eliza spojrzała na matkę, która smutnie potrząsnęła głową, szepcząc: – Żeby oni tylko nie pojechali na koniec świata! Wpośród niewiernych wszystkiego można się obawiać! Poczciwa Nanon miała takie pojęcie o ludach Wschodnich, jakie miano o nich podczas wojen krzyżowych. Zdawało jej się, że nawet pieniądze, pochodzące z tamtych okolic, nie mogą przynieść szczęścia. „Podczas żeglugi przez ocean Indyjski i morze Czerwone Ben-Omar był okropnie chory, a wuj zły i milczący. Zdaje mi się, że gdyby go zawiodły te miliony, dostałby chyba pomięszania zmysłów. Ktoby się tego spodziewał po człowieku tak skromnym i tak mało wymagającym. Gdy ten przeklęty dokument zostanie doręczony bankierowi Zambuco, który mieszka w Tunisie, kto wie, gdzie będziemy szukali tej nowej wysepki?…” Tu list wysunął się z drżących rąk Elizy, która szepnęła: – Ach! mój wuju, jak ty nas dręczysz okropnie! – Przebacz mu, moje dziecię, i módlmy się raczej, aby Bóg uchronił ich od niebezpieczeństwa! Nastała chwila milczenia, podczas której obie kobiety wznosiły się myślą do Boga. „Gdy mijaliśmy z daleka Aleksandryę, Ben-Omar miał widać ochotę wylądować, choćby mu przyszło stracić procent, czytała znów Eliza, ale Nazim zaczął coś do niego mówić w swoim języku, z którego my ani słówka nie rozumiemy, i Ben-Omar wyrzekł się swego zamiaru. Widać, że się boi swego dependenta. Wreszcie zostawiwszy na południu zatoki Tripoli i Gabes, ujrzeliśmy na horyzoncie szczyty gór tunetańskich. Na niektórych wierzchołkach widać było ruiny małych fortec. Nakoniec dopłynęliśmy do przystani w Tunis i okręt nasz zatrzymał się przed tamą la Goulette dnia 22 kwietnia. Ten list piszę jeszcze na pokładzie, aby go wrzucić na pocztę, skoro tylko wysiądę w la Goulette. Bankier Zambuco, dowiedziawszy się, że ma prawo do połowy spadku, przyłączy się zapewne także do nas w celu dalszych poszukiwań. Gdy tylko dowiem się o położeniu wysepki numer drugi, doniosę wam o tem natychmiast. Tymczasem przesyłam wam uściski i pozdrowienia. Kochający was Julian Antifer.”